Crumbling Masks
by kikumarucat
Summary: Miso Aya is a bright, cheerful girl, but when anything makes her uncomfortable, she shuts down her emotions and becomes a cold, terrifying mask. Not to mention her "bright and cheerful girl" personality is a mask too. Helping this case will be a problem. OCxYukimura. FIRST CHAPTER REWRITTEN
1. Stiff Masks

Chapter 1

* * *

_I don't own POT. Plz do not sue me if I forget this disclaimer in later chapters. :/_

* * *

_Clack. Clack._

"Damnit!" The blunette kicking the vending machine cursed. "I knew Momo was lying when he said it you kicked the machine it would give you a free drink…"

She glanced at the pricing and put her hand in her pocket.

"Let's see," she said aloud, feeling around in her pocket. "Hmm. Do I have change? If not, Ryoma's totally paying me back for all those Ponta's."

Fortunately (for Ryoma), she found some yen. She slid the change into the vending machine and pressed two buttons. Two Ponta's, one Peach and one Grape, fell to the bottom with a _clank_.

The girl picked them up, and walked back to where she came from- the tennis courts.

* * *

"Yo, Ryoma," I addressed the Prince of Tennis casually when I returned. "I got you Ponta."

Echizen Ryoma, who was sitting on a bench watching a game between Oishi-senpai and Taka-senpai, looked up and smiled slightly. "Arigato, Aya-nee-chan."

I tossed the Grape Ponta to him and he caught it easily.

**FREEZE**

Okay, guys. You're probably going, "Huh? What the heck? I'm reading about this girl who is awesome and kick-ass in every way (Kikumarucat: Wait, what?) and I have no idea what's going on!" Don't worry. I'll explain.

My name's Miso Aya. Yes, I know, now shut up about my name. This is your last warning. If you ever call me Fish Soup, I will kick you so hard you'll wish you never had legs. Momo learned that the hard way.

I'm a second-year at Seigaku. Really, I think that's all you need to know.

**UNFREEZE**

* * *

I took a seat beside Ryoma on the bench and cracked open my own Peach Ponta. Taking a sip, I relaxed.

"Ahh… I don't get you, Ryoma. Obviously Peach is better than Grape." He ignored me.

"Okay guys, come over and gather round," Ryuuzaki-sensei called.

I got up and exited the court when she said that. No need to be in there distracting people (it's what I do best- can't help it!) when she's talking. That's rude. And I'm only rude when I feel like being rude. Well, usually.

Some of the fangirls outside whispered and glared at me. The new students (and soon to be fangirls) pointed and said loudly, like I didn't have ears, "Hey! Who's that girl allowed on the tennis courts?"

I rolled my eyes, but didn't do anything. It was an everyday occurence. Seriously. They remind me of Tomoka before I assured her I wasn't after her "Ryoma-sama".

Don't get me wrong. I don't have anything against Tomoka. In fact, I quite admire her loyalty to her best friend Sakuno, but her screaming, blatant accusing, and overall annoyingness just… annoys me. I like Sakuno fine, though. She's very cute and nice, although a little too meek.

Anyways, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I mentally put on my second mask and opened my eyes again when I was ready.

I knew what I looked like. I have looked in a mirror before with this mask on. I looked cold, expressionless, and uncaring. Downright terrifying. My mind was blank as I walked past the fangirls, and to a nearby tree. I leaned back, closed my eyes, and took another deep breath.

* * *

I heard people coming out and the tennis court gates clanking, but I knew the tennis regulars haven't come out yet. With my eyes still closed, I continued waiting.

After a while, I heard a distinctive "Hoi!" I snapped open my eyes, and watched the tennis regulars walk towards me. Ryoma was at the front, looking stoic as ever, even with the few fangirls that were still hanging around screaming for him. I could tell something was different about him. I've drawn the human body, and him, so many times to know. His muscles were more tense, and I could tell he was… excited. Probably some promised tennis match with Fuji-senpai or something.

The regulars came over to my tree. I grabbed my bag that was resting at the base of the tree.

"Ikuso, Eiji-senpai, Momo, Ryoma. Sayonara, senpai-taichi and Kaidoh-kun."

"Hn."

"Sayonara, Aya-chan."

"Ah, ja, Aya-chan"

"64% we will meet in the hallway tomorrow at school at 10:47 AM. Il data, Aya-chan."

"Sayonara, Aya-ch- BURNING! SEE YOU TOMORROW, AYA BABY! THANK YOU FOR THE RACKET, FUJIKO! OH, NO! OISHI-SAN, DON'T TAKE AWAY MY RACKET-"

"Fshh, see you tomorrow, Aya-chan."

I smiled slightly at my senpai's ways of saying good-bye (even though I see this scene practically every day) and walked out of the gates of Seigaku, with Eiji-senpai and Momo trotting beside me, and Ryoma lagging behind a bit.

* * *

"Aya-nee-chan." I looked over. "Put down your facade."

Ryoma and I were walking to his house/temple. Eiji-senpai and Momo had already parted ways with us.

I faked a laugh. It was the most cold, unconvincing laugh ever. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Ryoma."

Ryoma frowned. "Aya-nee-chan."

I sighed and closed my eyes. When I opened them again, there was a newfound sparkle in them that wasn't there before. It was the same as before I passed by the fangirls. "Hai, Ryoma-_chan_!"

Ryoma didn't change his expression though. "Now take the other one off."

I frowned now as well and turned serious. "…Ryoma, you know I can't do that. Both I don't want to, and I _can't_."

We arrived at Ryoma's home. "Bye-bye, Ryoma-_chan_! See you tomorrow!" I shoved him inside the gate and skipped off, cheering happily.

But as soon as I was out of sight, I turned serious again.

"You know, Ryoma," I said to myself, looking back at a temple I couldn't see, "It's not as easy as you think."

There was only one comfort zone I could go now.

* * *

Aya: You make me sound like a PMSing, bipolar girl.

Kikumarucat: Tehe! I'm not sorry at all! That's your punishment for butting into my story while I was trying to describe you as nicely as I could!

Aya: (flares with flames from hell)

Kikumarucat: Alright, alright! I'm sorry *whisper*kind-of-ish*whisper* If you were wondering, the order In which the Seigaku regulars said good-bye in was this:

Tezuka

Fuji

Oishi

Inui

Taka

Kaidoh

There was no Eiji, Momo or Ryoma because they went with Aya.

Aya: And I was NOT lesbian or bisexual when I mentioned that Sakuno is "cute". It's just a fact. If you want to know more about me, check Kikumarucat's profile or see the story "I Am Strong". Some of the facts might be different though. I SO do not like Eiji-senpai in this fic. Ew.

Kikumarucat: Oh yeah, Japanese words. Here's the legend:

Arigato: Thank you

Nee-chan: Sister. But Aya's not Ryoma's sister, nor related to him in any way. He just addresses her like that because they are very close.

Miso: A type of soup made from fish.

Ikuso: Let's go

Sayonara: Good-bye

Senpai-taichi: Upperclassmen, plural

-kun: An informal way of addressing someone, usually a boy

Ja: See you

-chan: An informal way of addressing someone, usually children

Kikumarucat: Happy?

Aya: Fine. We're even. Kikumarucat does not own Prince of Tennis. And we would like to thank Girl-luvs-manga for being an awesome beta reader! Now end this ridiculously long conversation and author's note!

Kikumarucat: Bye!

* * *

_**Rewritten: September 2 2013**_


	2. Unpredictability

__Chapter 2

* * *

_I don't own POT. Sad face._

* * *

_Click._ The sound of a camera shutter sounded all through Rikkaidai's rooftop garden.

Yeah, you heard that right. Rikkaidai's. Rooftop. Garden. And I was there. Don't blow up. I'm explaining.

Okay, Tokyo is SO not the place to grow flowers. So one day, a long time ago when I was still a freshman, I went to Kanagawa to calm down and smell the roses (not literally- I just like flowers). And, whattaya know, on a freaking _Sunday_, I end up at a school, due to my wandering around a place I've never been to before. With a tennis practice going on. And this dude with, like, a really, really ugly haircut (it's bowl shaped- like Kachiro's. You know. The kid that's part of the ich-nen trio) and closed eyes drops a key ring. There was only one key on it, surprisingly, because key rings usually have more than one key on it. And it was labeled _Rooftop Gardens._ So I go there to check it out. And I see the most beautiful flowers in the world, growing there right on top of a school's roof. So… um… I keep the key. Don't nag me. I just wanted to, okay? A girl's gotta have some beauty in her life, and the sweaty tennis regulars don't count, no matter what the fangirls say.

Today, a Friday, I couldn't wait and went to Rikkaidai right after I dropped off Ryoma . I go there when I need to relax or think, and after my little talk with him? I _definitely _needed to go.

_Click_. I snapped another photo of the sunflower in front of me.

* * *

Yukimura Seiichi's eyes glazed over. No, Chemistry was not one of his favourite subjects. He usually got an A- in it. And anything less than perfection was thought as failure to Yukimura Seiichi.

Today, there was no tennis practice after school, he mused. Sanada had a last minute kendo class, Marui had to see his sick grandmother, _wow, Jackal had to go see his sick grandmother too_, Kirihara had a dentist appointment ("_Noo!_ _I don't want to go! Buchou, keep the tennis practice! Please, save meee!) _Yanagi… actually, he was free, Yagyuu had a golf tournament that his coach was desperate for him to go to, and Niou… Yukimura had no idea.

Snap out of it, Yukimura reprimanded himself. You need to listen to this amazingly boring lecture.

"And so therefore, the rust and _a_ together equal-"

_Ringggg_. The teacher said something that no one heard, and in a few seconds, almost everyone was gone. Yukimura stayed behind, slowly putting his things into his bag neatly. It's not like he was in a rush, anyways.

He walked through the hallways, not too sure where he was going. Fangirls screamed at him left and right, but he ignored him. Usually he would smile serenely at them, or if he was in a really good mood, maybe even say a word to them, but today, he was _not_ in a good mood. The combination of Chemistry and the canceling of the tennis practice made him pretty irritated.

He found himself at the stairway leading up to the rooftop. _Oh yeah_, he thought, _I haven't been up there ever since I was hospitalized. I wonder who has been watering the plants. No one really goes up there except for me._

He pushed open the door.

There was a girl crouching by his plants, a camera around her neck while she lightly stroked the petal of a sunflower.

He admired the pure sight for a moment, until he registered the camera. Cameras meant gossip, and gossip meant fangirls. Shoot.

Before he could make his escape though, the girl turned around and saw him. She froze.

She had dark blue hair, but the light hit it in a way that could be mistaken for light blue hair. It flopped over one eye, her left. She had deep chocolate brown eyes (or what Yukimura could see of the one eye that was visible) that held shock in them. She was wearing a short-sleeved T-shirt that said "LIKE WHAT YOU SEE?" on it, and comfortable dark blue pants. A camera was resting lightly on her chest, and there was a brown bookbag slung across her body. He guessed she was around 5 feet tall, a little taller than that. Maybe around the same height as Marui.

She wasn't wearing the latest trends, like most girls did, nor was she wearing make-up. She looked quite pretty even without it, not that Yukimura liked make-up. He though it was tacky and a waste of money, including that fact it just made you look like you painted your face.

The girl just stood there for a second, then went into a deep bow. "Honto ni gomenasa-" She then stopped halfway through her sentence and straightend up, suddenly with a cold look on her face. And she stared at him.

Yukimura, who was amused at the sudden change of mind, tensed. He prepared himself for a wave of screaming that would come when she recognized the boy standing in front of her as Yukimura Seiichi, Child of God.

He prepared himself wrong.

"Who the hell-" the girl covered her mouth. "-I mean, _heck_, are you?"

What.

Okay. It wasn't every day Yukimura Seiichi was allowed to walk around unnoticed and unrecognized. He was actually quite happy about it, and wanted the moment to last as long as it can without him lying.

"You know, it's quite rude to demand someone's name before telling them yours." He teased.

The girl huffed. "I don't give a damn. But I'm Miso Aya. Anything other information besides my name is nothing you need to know about."

Yukimura smiled. This girl was interesting. Until he told her his name, she would be, that is.

"…"

The girl spoke again. "Well, are you going to tell me your name or not?" Her current tone of voice was so contrasting to the one she used when she was about to apologize.

He smiled slightly. "Yukimura Seiichi."

The girl stared. He prepared himself again.

"Yoroshiku. Do you have some business up here then, or can you leave?"

Yukimura really needed to learn that this girl was unpredictable.

* * *

Aya: Hehe. I like this chapter. Making people stunned is so fun.

Kikumarucat: You were stunned as well.

Aya: Shut up. Kikumarucat does not own POT. Unfortunately, she owns me though.

Kikumarucat: Unfortunately?! I created you! It would cost money for someone to take you!

Aya: Readers, I'll bribe you with money to take me away…

Kikumarucat: *starts sobbing*

Aya: -_-U Alright, I'm sorry.

Kikumarucat: *brightens up*

Japanese legend here:

Kanagawa: A place in Japan, where Rikkaidai is

Ichi-nen Trio: A small group of boys in Seigaku composed of Kachiro, Katsou and Horio

Honto ni gomenasa-: Meant to be Honto ni gomenasai. I'm very sorry.

Yoroshiku: Nice to meet you.

See you next time!


	3. Dangerous

Chapter 3

* * *

I don't own POT. Damn, I'd love to have my own Fuji.

* * *

Yukimura was surprised. Not unpleasantly, just incredibly surprised.

The girl named Miso Aya looked at him again. "What? Did you need something?"

Yukimura snapped out of his thoughts. "Do you not know who I am?" Was it too good to be true?

Miso-chan frowned. "Am I supposed to know you? Or are you just being self-confident?"

Yukimura felt a twinge of irritation to his pride, but ignored it. "Do… Do you go to this school?"

Now Aya lowered her head. "…No." She admitted.

Yukimura didn't ask why she was up here then. "What school do you go to?" He continued to ask.

Now Aya put her head up again. She looked annoyed. "None of your business." She said sharply.

She then walked past the stunned Yukimura, brushing shoulders with him unintentionally, and walked down the staircase, footsteps echoing.

Yukimura wanted to follow the fascinating girl, but he didn't. All he could do was hope to see her again.

* * *

_Ringgg. Ringgg._

Yukimura's alarm sounded, and he slammed his hand down on it, effectively cutting the shrill sound off.

He groaned, and turned around to stare at the ceiling. A picture of a blue-haired girl floated around in front of his eyes.

No, he wasn't lovesick. He was interested. That girl is a species of female that was rare. Yukimura had never seen a girl like that before, and what he wanted to do was? To study her more.

He got up, went through his morning routine, went downstairs, grabbed a piece of toast, and set off towards tennis practice. He was careful not to wake his little sister, because it was only 5:30.

Yukimura got to the courts earlier than anyone else, as tennis practice starts officially at 5:45. He unlocked the clubroom, and went in to start organizing some of the papers. He turned on the computer, and one email caught his eye.

It was an invitation to Seigaku to play tennis tomorrow. Apparently, they were offering for a friendly match between the regulars.

A sound made him turn his head. It was Sanada and Yanagi.

"Genichirou, Renji." He gestured towards the computer.

They read the screen.

Sanada nodded, signaling that he approved.

Yanagi said "88% that the regulars will improve from this experience."

Thus made up Yukimura's mind.

_'Expect us tomorrow at 3:30.'_

* * *

Aya walked to school at 7:00.

"Ugh… I don't want to have to go to school this early just for Aniki…"

Oh yeah, her Aniki was beside her, walking as well.

"Don't complain." Miso Keniya said, rubbing her head affectionately. "It's good for you to wake up early."

"No, it's not!" Aya said, swatting his hand away. "Why do I have to come early with you also whenever you have band practice?"

"Because I go whenever you have cello practice. Now shut up. Mom doesn't want you to go to school by yourself in the morning."

"Yeah, 'cuz according to her, 'cars are whizzing by on the road trying to get to work on time, and are just waiting to kill you'. There are crossroad officers for a reason, you know. Anyways, why would she care?"

"Just be quiet."

They arrived at the school. Keniya dashed off quickly towards the music room, or as fast as he could toting a trumpet, shouting a good-bye over his shoulder.

Aya sighed, and looked around. She could hear tennis balls bouncing, but decided not to go. She really didn't want to meet Ryoma right now.

Aya walked up the stairs of Seigaku. She knew exactly where she was going.

She stopped at a wooden door on the second level. Taking out a key ring (one that was actually hers this time), she inserted a shiny silver key and twisted.

The door opened, and she stepped inside. She opened all the blinds, and sunlight streamed in.

Aya loved this room. It was like a second home to her. She was lucky that the teachers trusted her enough to give her a key to the art room. Also, another reason may be that the teachers were too tired of having to come early every morning she wanted to come, just to unlock the door for her.

She stepped over to one of the paintbrushes and stroked it softly. It was beautiful to her.

Wanting to get to work, she left it alone and grabbed a couple of pencils.

Aya needed some inspiration. She looked outside the window, and there was the tennis regulars. She smiled softly.

_Oh well,_ she thought, _I'll draw one of these guys again._ She looked at Taka-senpai and concentrated. Then she closed her eyes.

The snapshot of Taka-senpai remained in her head when she opened her eyes. She walked over to a counter and started sketching.

Aya had a special ability. If she concentrated on something long enough, it would stay in her head for a couple of hours, maybe even a day. It was like a photographic memory, except she would forget it after a while. She was amazed that she had this ability, yet was able to forget everything like her bag, shoes, textbooks, and much more for school.

While she sketched out Taka's form, slowly, her eyes changed colour. From a deep brown, they morphed into a light green.

She finished her sketch. It was a faint picture of Taka-senpai doing his 'Burning' shot. His mouth was opened in a ferocious shout, and his expression was fierce.

Aya nodded, satisfied with her drawing, though she still felt that twinge of doubt. _Don't think of it_, she reminded herself. _It's over and done._

She thought. _What should method should I use today, _she thought. She made up her mind, and went to go get a bucket of pencil crayons.

Aya returned, and carefully began to colour in Taka's brown hair, the blue and white jersey, the green of the courts. When she finished, she had a almost lifelike drawing of Taka-senpai playing tennis.

Aya smiled contently, and looked at the clock. 8 minutes to go until the bell rings. She packed up her stuff and put the pencils away. Then she slung her backpack over her body and went to her classroom.

Her eyes went back to being chocolate brown.

* * *

I luckily got there in time, two minutes before until the bell rung. Unhurriedly, I unpacked my books for the first subject, and sat down.

Momo came in, whistling cheerfully. He saw me, and walked over.

"Yo, Aya-chan!" He said happily. "Guess what? We're playing Rikkaidai today after school! Can't wait- Oi, you better come watch, Aya-chan!"

Kaidoh-kun came in then. "Fshh, don't be so demanding, peach-head."

Momo glared. "What did you say, Mamushi?"

"You heard me loud and clear, Peach, unless you're deaf?"

"You-"

They started one of their usual fights again. I sighed.

"Oi, you two! The teacher's gonna come in soon, so stop fighting! Yes, I will come, Momo, when have I ever missed one of your games? And Kaidoh-kun, thank you. That was a bit rude, Momo, but don't worry, Kaidoh-kun, we're all (kinda) friends here." I choked a little bit on those sappy words, but whatever it takes for them to shut up. I'm one of the only few who can do it, anyway.

Kaidoh-kun smirked. "Who's friends with this peach-butt…" He said it quietly enough so Momo couldn't hear it, but he could enjoy the satisfaction of saying it aloud.

I smirked back at him, not that I disliked Momo, just that I enjoy the sheer satisfaction of saying a good insult.

_Ding! Ding!_

I don't understand why our principal insists on chiming sounds for our bell. It doesn't really soothe us when we know that we're late and getting detention.

The teacher came in, everyone stood up and bowed, and class started.

Ugh. Boring. I get decent grades, actually a little higher than average. I don't need to study to get those. The only thing lower than okay was Chemistry and Math. Not fun. The best for me is English, and for some reason, Science. English just clicks for me, and I have no idea why I could be close to failing Chemistry, but rock at Science. They're practically the same thing!

It was Social Studies, currently. I put my head down and closed my eyes. No, I wasn't being a Ryoma and sleeping. I can't do that, as much as I would like to. My biological clock just won't let me. I do enjoy closing my eyes and resting though.

The teacher suddenly stopped lecturing. "Aya!" Momo whispered, yet not urgently. He knew what was going to happen, since he had been in my freshman class. Too bad this was a new teacher, and hasn't yet heard of me.

I knew the teacher was mad, but didn't open my eyes. I just listened.

I could hear it all. The teacher stopping the _squeak_ sound of chalk against blackboard, the grumbling, the murmurs of classmates seeing that I wasn't going to wake up.

Then, I heard it. The slight _zing_ of chalk whistling through the air. _One, two_, I counted, and put my palm up. The stick of chalk slapped neatly against my palm, and I closed my fist.

I put a little more strength into it, and the chalk crumbled. Then I opened my hand again, and dust rained down. And I did this all with my eyes still closed and my head still on the desk.

It was completely silent. I loved it. I could imagine the terrified faces of the students and the surprised and slightly frightened face of the teacher. I knew Momo and Kaidoh-kun were still the same as ever though, Kaidoh-kun still stoic and Momo having a smile on his face.

"Sensei." Momo's voice perked up. I heard the scraping of a chair and footsteps. Then I heard a whisper "You might not want to mess with her." I knew he knew that I could hear him.

Then the footsteps followed back to Momo's seat and he sat down. The teacher timidly began the lesson again, and altogether just left me alone.

I loved this reaction. Do you know what I want to be, folks? Dangerous. I wasn't to be friendly, kind, trustworthy, and dangerous. I could try to explain it to you, but you just won't get it.

* * *

Aya: Yet again, you turn me into a PMSing girl.

Kikumarucat: Oh, shut up. I was feeling particularly sadistic today when I wrote this, so this is how you turned out.

Aya: You know, most authors would tell their characters to "hush", from what I've seen from other stories.

Kikumarucat: Well, I'm not a "most author", aren't I? So I tell you to shut up, and you shut up. Or hush. Whichever one you prefer.

Japanese legend:

Aniki: Older brother

Fshh: A hissing noise that Kaidoh makes

Peach-head: "Momo" means peach, so an insulting nickname that Kaidoh created for Momo.

Aya:… Kikumarucat only owns me. Not Prince of Tennis.


	4. Bumblebees

Chapter 4- Bumblebees

Kikumarucat: Yo!

Aya: What a change from last time.

Kikumarucat: Well, after getting the murderous thoughts out of my head, I felt better!

Aya:… Why are we even talking here, anyways? Let's get on to the story! Please, this time, do not embarrass me!

Kikumarucat: Oops. Shoot. I already planned everything out. You might want to go hide in a closet.

Aya: What-

Kikumarucat: I don't own Prince of Tennis!

* * *

I rested for every class except for Math and Chemistry. I need to listen on those. The teacher who knew me from before or have heard of me just let me rest. The newbies weren't so lucky.

"Aya…" Momo sighed as we walked to his tennis practice. They had a light practice first for a warm-up, then they would play a different school for a practice game. I don't know which, though. "Did you have to scare those teachers that much? I don't like teachers a lot, yet I feel sorry for them."

I smiled. "It's their own fault they didn't follow their intuition. I bet their conscience was telling them, 'Let her be! Don't bother her!', but they didn't listen." I love twisting things around.

"Yeah, right."

"How do you know that it isn't true? That one Music teacher didn't look too surprised."

"…Fine. I don't know. Whatever."

We stopped at his locker to grab his tennis things.

"Oh, shoot!" I exclaimed. "I forgot my Math textbook! I need to grab it- don't we need to answer textbook questions from the book? I'll see you after then- don't expect me until after your practice. Be pleasantly surprised if I arrive before that school arrives!" I dashed off.

* * *

Momo sighed. "Jeez, that girl can memorize all the different styles of art, or what someone looks like in a photo, but she can't remember things she needs to bring home or to school."

He was used to this anyways. This happened almost every day, them walking somewhere and her suddenly running of yelling that she forgot something. And he would be pleasantly surprised if she got to the tennis courts while they were still practicing. She would most likely forget something else.

* * *

I ran back towards the classroom. "Thank goodness it's on the shelf. Last time I had to dig through all the cubbies."

I grabbed it and put it into my bookbag. I nearly bent over.

"Damn, all this weight is going to tear my bookbag one day."

I started walking towards the tennis courts, mentally going through my not-so-reliable checklist.

"Alright, um, math is page 92-93- or is it 62-63? And Science… um… did we have homework? Or did we even _have_ the class today? Argh!"

I decided to take my mind off of that. If I missed any homework, I could do it real quick at lunch tomorrow. And I'll try to remember to ask Momo after the game. He was in most my classes. But you know, the key word is _try_.

I was still planning my forgetfulness and what I would do about it (always have a plan when you know you will forget something), when I smacked into a wall. A soft, nice smelling, yellow wall.

I took a small step back. Scratch that. It was a huge bumblebee.

I took another step back, bigger this time.

Whoops, sorry folks! It's a person.

The person had purple hair and silver glasses. He was wearing a jacket that was yellow and black. I liked his hair and glasses. It was cool. Silver was an awesome colour.

"Suminasen, Bumblebee-san. I was not looking where I was going." I said politely, still fascinated with his hair and glasses.

* * *

Yagyuu Hiroshi was stunned. He had been walking around looking for a water fountain, when a small girl smacked into him. He had looked down, petrified that it would be a fangirl that recognized him, but it wasn't.

"Suminasen, Bumblebee-san. I was not looking where I was going." The girl said distantly. She didn't seem to be looking at him, but a little above his forehead.

He pushed up his glasses nervously. "Konnichiwa. I am Yagyuu Hiroshi. May I know your name?"

The girl snapped out of her seemingly daze. "… I am Miso Aya. Yoroshiku, Bumblebee-san."

"Actually, my name is-"

"Anyways, what are you doing here, Bumblebee-san?" the girl didn't let him finish.

"I am here for a tennis match against Seigaku's tennis regulars. If you don't mind, can you show me where the water fountain is?"

"… As payment for bumping into you, I'll buy you a drink from a vending machine. Is that okay?"

"Ah- No, I can't let you do that-"

"Come on, let's go, Bumblebee-san!"

The girl pulled him along as she ran. She was faster than most girls, and he was surprised. He looked at her face, and it held a smirk. He suspected she interrupted him and called him Bumblebee-san on purpose, to tease him.

* * *

"Here!" The girl- Miso Aya- stopped in front of a vending machine. "What do you want?"

"Miso-san, as I tried to say earlier, I cannot let a lady pay-"

"You want Ponta? Great! So did I." Miso-san once again, did not let him finish, and dropped some coins in the slot.

Dropped down to the flap was a Orange Ponta, a Peach Ponta and a Grape Ponta. She handed him the Orange Ponta.

"You seem like you're the type to like oranges." She explained.

Yagyuu was still half-stunned and could not process things in his mind quickly enough. Okay. There was a cute-no, just a girl in front of him. She bumped into him, calls him Bumblebee-san, and bought him an Orange Ponta, all the while cutting him off whenever he wanted to say something.

Um, okay.

Actually, he was quite impressed by her. In fact, oranges were his favourite fruit, and he had no idea how she got that information

"By the way, Bumblebee-san, I just kind of knew you liked oranges. Part of it is your speech, your body language, and your position. I won't bother explaining it to you because you won't get it."

Yeah, he was shocked. It was almost impossible to get that information just by looking at him for a few minutes.

"I'm a artist. I observe things. You're right-handed, you play tennis, your prescription is 400, you have been practicing tennis just a while ago, and again, you love oranges. I could tell you more, but you would freak." The girl winked at him.

Then she started walking away.

"W-Where are you going, Miso-san?" He said, trying to regain his composure.

"Tennis courts. Are you coming or not?" She called back over her shoulder.

"And by the way, I prefer Aya-chan, _Bumblebee-san_."

* * *

Kikumarucat: XD Aya not listening. Typical.

Aya: …-_-U Japanese legend:

Yoroshiku: Nice to meet you

-san: Formal way of addressing someone

Ponta: A pop drink, not unlike Fanta.

Kikumarucat: See ya!


	5. CSICAJSAR

Chapter 5- Confused, Surprised, Impressed, Confused Again, Jealous, Scared and Relieved

* * *

Long title. I know. POT doesn't belong to me!

* * *

Aya smiled. It was all she could do to not start laughing hysterically.

The boy, Yag-Yayg- _something of the kind_ had such a bewildered expression on his face. She wanted to burst out cackling so bad.

Okay, keep your cool, Miso Aya. Only let the smirk show on your face.

She calmed down instantly. After all, Aya was very good at controlling her emotions when she wanted to.

Aya thought of herself as a chameleon. She had read this book, called _An Abundance of Katherines._ There was a girl named Lindsay, who adapted to every situation with a different personality. With the old Southerns, she had a thick accent. With her boyfriend, she was cute and bubbly. With her new friend, she was deep and thoughtful.

Aya was exactly the same. She kept on pretending and pretending, until her real personality was… nothing. She was no actual person. She was just a trickster, faking her way through life with her mask. And she wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

Aya stopped her little philosophy track through her life.

"Bumblebee-san, we're here."

* * *

Yagyuu Hiroshi studied the girl in front of him.

It was hard not to get shaken up around this girl. It was all he could do to keep the gaping and lost puppy expression off his face.

Keep calm, Yagyuu Hiroshi. You are a gentleman, and that is what people should see on your face.

"Bumblebee-san, we're here." A voice shook him out of his thoughts.

He looked at the tennis courts he was at before he went to get a drink of water. Earlier, the team had been getting off of the bus after practicing a little at Rikkaidai. Now Yukimura-san was talking to Tezuka-san. Nobody noticed he was back, with a girl in tow (Or more like the other way around).

"Everyone!" Tezuka's deep, commanding voice resounded around the courts. "Tennis club members may go now, except the regulars. Freshmen do not need to clean up the courts today."

The gir- Aya-chan...No, he couldn't call her that, no matter how nice it sounded- _Shut up, brain!_ It was too impolite to call her by her first name, minutes after they met.

The girl bounced over to Tezuka-san, who had his arms crossed looking at the freshmen and junior members filing out and the tennis regulars continuing to play. She did not appear to notice the Rikkaidai regulars.

"Ne, Kuni-senpai, can I stay in the court and watch?" she said, _pulling on Tezuka-san's cheeks._

* * *

Wow. He was using the italics a lot. But it was necessary. There was no under-exaggerating how _mind-blowing _this was. A _girl_, _pulling _on_ Tezuka-san's cheeks, _and calling him _Kuni_-senpai?

Akaya-kun and Marui-san were trying to stifle back giggles. Niou-kun, and surprisingly, Sanada-san, were smirking. Yanagi-san was scribbling up smoke in his notebook, Jackal-san was looking pretty shocked, and Yukimura-san was smiling a wider than normal, but for some reason… he held a hint of surprised recognition in his eyes?

Yagyuu, himself, started to feel himself almost tipping over. Luckily, he regained his balance before anybody noticed him.

Back to the two. Miso-san was still pulling on Tezuka-san's cheeks, standing on the tips of her toes to reach.

"Awa-chwan." Tezuka tried to say. "Lwet gwo of mwy chweeks. You cwan wats." He failed miserably at talking normally and sounded very much unlike himself. …That was an understatement. He could have been a whole different person from the stoic and emotionally-uncapable captain they had just seen earlier.

"Really? Yay! Thanks, Kuni-senpai!" Miso-san let go of his cheeks and danced around, cheering.

Tezuka-san stepped back and rubbed his cheeks, which were now red. He glared at Miso-san, but she just stuck her tongue out at him.

He sighed. "You know what happens, Aya-chan." He said sternly.

The girl clapped her hands over her mouth. "Oops- Shoot- Sorry, Kuni-senpai, I really didn't mean to stick my tongue out at you-"

Tezuka-san waved her off. "5 laps!" He said.

The girl pouted but started running.

* * *

The Rikkaidai regulars gaped. 5 laps _only?_ After she _stuck her tongue out at the tennis buchou!_ What was Tezuka thinking? Yukimura might have killed her.

They soon understood why it was only 5 laps. By 3 laps, she was panting and sweating hard. To give her credit, she was a girl, and 4 laps around the tennis court cages was about 3 quarters of a mile. But still, this girl seemed weak to the regulars who ran an average of 150 laps per day.

Yagyuu was quite impressed. By the quickness of her breaths, she seemed quite tired, but unlike other girls, she didn't give up or whine. She just stopped, walked for a few seconds, seeming to be muttering something under her breath, and then resumed running.

The girl finished, but continued running over to Tezuka-san. She stopped by him and put her hands on her knees, gasping for breath.

"You didn't take out your IPod this time, Aya-chan?" He asked, looking down at her panting form.

She grinned up at him. "I figured to try and push myself, and 5 laps seemed not too long. I just sang to myself or counted out rhythms while I was running."

Tezuka-san nodded in approval. "Good to see that you are trying to improve, Aya-chan, but don't let your guard down."

"Don't let your guard down." She mimicked him teasingly.

He glared, not unkindly, but stern enough to send her bolting.

Tezuka-san turned, and saw the entire Rikkaidai team standing there staring at him. He coughed, and pushed up his glasses, trying to hide his face.

Ryuuzaki-sensei, seeing his obvious discomfort, decided to save him.

"Minna, let's start the practice game between Seigaku and Rikkaidai! Everybody, line up and shake hands!"

* * *

Everyone shook hands, though the Rikkaidai regulars couldn't stop glancing at Tezuka. He sent them his strongest glare, hoping that that would redeem himself, but the Rikkaidai tennis team will never see him in the same way again.

"Doubles 2, start Jackal-Marui pair vs Kaidoh-Kikumaru pair!"

Marui and Jackal started their routine, whether it was shaving heads or eating cake. There was some whispering. Half of the Golden pair went to another game? What was happening with this weird pairing?

Meanwhile, Ryuuzaki-sensei called the blue-haired girl over.

"Aya, be bench coach with me." Miso-san gladly sat. "See if you can find out anything about them, okay?"

The girl studied the pair for a few moments.

"That pink-haired bubblegum-chewing dude. He is 164 cm tall. Light, around 136 pounds. He most likely has stamina issues, if he is eating a cake right before a match."

"The strong bald one. Part-Brazilian. 178 cm tall. Maybe 145 pounds. He is strong and thickly built, like a tree. He probably has a lot of stamina, nicely complimenting Pink Hair for a pair."

"There is more information I got, but their team is listening, so I'm not going to say. Don't you find it a little unfair to share all their secrets? Don't worry, most of it is stuff irrelevant to tennis, anyways. I just find sharing things without permission a violation of privacy sometimes."

The Rikkaidai team was flustered. How could so much information be revealed about their players in a few glances?

"That happened to me, too." Yagyuu said in a low voice. His team's heads swiveled towards him. "She started listing things about me a few minutes after we met. She said it was: 'Part of it is your speech, your body language, and your position.' She doesn't seem to be very good with names, though. She called me Bumblebee-san."

Yanagi's eyes sparkled. Well, they would have, if they were visible. "Is she a data player like Sadaharu and I?"

"Nope." A voice interrupted their conversation from a few meters away.. "I observe things. I'm not like Inui-senpai. He's creepy. Are you like him?"

Inui twitched. Yanagi smiled. "Yes, I am."

Miso-san tapped her chin. "Gotta stay away from you. Inui-senpai, don't you dare give that boy info about me."

Inui tried to speak. "I-"

"After all," Miso-san continued, "what would be the fun in that?" She smirked at Inui, giving off a dangerous feeling.

Inui gulped. "Hai, Aya-chan."

* * *

Yukimura was never so surprised. That girl's got the Seigaku tennis team regulars under the tip of her thumb!

'She must be dangerous… and interesting.' Yukimura thought. He was eager to find out more information about her. After all, she was the only girl he's ever met to not bow down and apologize to him for every little thing they did in front of him.

He really wasn't expecting to meet her here at Seigaku, but it just made his life easier. He didn't have to go around asking and embarrassing himself now, trying to stalk- _find_ her.

Marui and Jackal got to serve. Marui served a overhand serve, and ran to the net, switching places with Jackal.

Eiji hit it back. Jackal got it this time, and did his Pinwheel Beat.

Niou whistled. "Wow, they're sure not holding back this time. Right off from the start, too."

On the other side, Aya narrowed her eyes. "Hmm… That ball suddenly… stopped spinning? The sound it made was different."

The two teams showed off a bit, doing Boomerang Snakes and Iron Pole Strikes and Kikumaru Beams. But soon it got a little more intense.

"I'm a genius, aren't I?" Marui proclaimed himself a tensai after doing a Tightrope Walking

Aya rolled her eyes. "I can see it," she said. "They're getting tired. The red dude is panting quite heavily, though infrequently. They should just stop with the special moves for a bit."

Kaidoh and Jackal were still running like ever, getting the shots the front players couldn't get. But Marui and Eiji looked a little tired, getting the ball less often.

"Game! Marui-Jackal pair, 5 games to 4!"

Now was the time with Jackal and Kaidoh. The real game was now starting. It was a battle of stamina and endurance now. This was why Seigaku had put Eiji and Kaidoh together.

Marui and Eiji contributed from time to time, getting shots when possible, but they were pretty worn out.

So it was this battle, almost like singles, just with a little help from time to time. Soon, the match ended.

"Game, set, match! Kaidoh-Kikumaru pair, 7 games to 5!"

They went up to the front and shook hands.

"Congratulation," Jackal said. "You beat us."

"Fshh." Kaidoh simply hissed. "Good game."

They walked off the court to their separate benches.

"Good job, Kaidoh," Inui said "I gained a lot of data from this. You have been following my training menu well, but I will give you a new one soon."

Eiji collapsed on the bleachers and groaned.

"Nice, Eiji!" Oishi said. "Althought it was a little reckless to use up all your stamina at the beginning…"

"No," Ryuuzaki-sensei interrupted. "This is what we wanted to happen. Eiji will wear them out first, and give us a good head start. Then we just needed to have confidence in Kaidoh's stamina, which had greatly improved from before."

Aya stood up.

"That was awesome!" she cried. "So many moves, Eiji-senpai! I'm surprised."

She turned to leave. "Where are you going, Aya-chan?" Momo called.

"See you guys later." The Seigaku regulars knew this was code for: I'm leaving for now. I'm unpredictable. You may see me again in a minute, or not for a week. So, like, deal with it.

The Rikkaidai regulars just watched the mysterious girl disappear somewhere.

* * *

I sat down on one of the chairs in our school lobby.

"Ahh…"

I couldn't believe it. All the moves were awesome, even if I've seen the Seigaku ones a bunch of times. Just, I wasn't in the mood for tennis right now.

"What should I do…" I leaned back and stared at the ceiling. The patterns were boring, yet interesting. Just like the tennis matches.

I left out of school grounds, and went to the shopping area. In the span of 2 hours, I bought 3 Peach Ponta's, a diabolo (a giant yo-yo), and a clover charm. I put the diabolo and charm in my brown bookbag, which was roomier than it looks.

I headed back to the school and entered the tennis courts. I was just in time.

The Seigaku regulars and Rikkaidai regulars were just bowing to each other, signifying the end of the matches.

I strolled up to Taka-senpai. "What's up? What happened?"

"Ah, Aya-chan! We won, Doubles 2, Singles 3, and Singles 1 were ours."

"Ah." I went up to my friends. "Congrats." I tossed the second Grape Ponta I got earlier with Bumblebee-san to Ryoma.

Eiji got tears in his eyes. "Aya-chan! Why weren't you watching for most of our matches?"

I smiled. "Because I had absolute confidence that you guys would win."

I looked over at the Rai…Re…yellow and black wearing tennis regulars leaving the court.

"Oi, Ri-something-taichi!" I hollered. They looked up, and I waved.

"See ya! And bye, Bumblebee-san!" I yelled, adding in a special good-bye in for the guy I found and treated to a Ponta.

They were too far away for me to see their expressions.

* * *

Yukimura sat on the train back to Kanagawa with his teammates. They were teasing Yagyuu.

"Oi, Yagyuu, I bet you were pretty pleased when she addressed you, huh?" Niou smirked.

He was ignored.

"Oh, come on," Marui chimed in, "you were totally blushing. We could all see the red on your face."

Marui was brushed off as well.

Yukimura sat back and reflected. He did see that girl again, much to his pleasure, but why did she only address Yagyuu? It was like… she did not recognize him.

He had felt a little twinge of jealousy when she yelled her nickname for Yagyuu, but he didn't understand why.

Whatever. Not gonna think about it right now. He closed his eyes and dozed off.

* * *

"-imura! Yukimura! Wake UP!"

Somebody was shaking him. Yukimura sat upright and rubbed his eyes.

"Nani? Is something wrong?" He questioned.

Sanada was in front of him, grabbing his shoulders. The rest of his teammates lingered behind Sanada, looking scared.

"Wah, BUCHOU!" Akaya shouted throwing himself at Yukimura's way. Sanada luckily sidestepped in time.

"We thought you were dead, Mura-buchou, or had a relapse of your sickness!" Marui said, looking shaken.

Glancing at everyone, Yukimura saw how frightened everyone was.

"Gomenasai," he said, "I was just asleep."

Everyone sighed in relief.

"Well, that's good." Yanagi said. "We were all worried when you didn't wake up."

_Beeeeep. Beeeeep._

"Um, guys?" Niou said. "The doors closed. That was our stop."

Nearly everyone swore.

* * *

Kikumarucat: Sorry if you didn't like the ending! It was supposed to be funny…

Aya: Wh-

Kikumarucat: By the way, some things to explain. Aya called Yagyuu Bumblebee-san because of his Rikkaidai uniform, which was yellow and black. And if you didn't get it what Tezuka mentioned about her IPod, don't worry. It'll come up again, and it will be explained. Including why Aya knew she would get laps when she stuck out her tongue. It wasn't because she was disrespecting a buchou. The long title was named that because it was the overall order of emotions in this fic, depending on POV. Did you want to say something, Aya?

Aya: Why did you make me have bad stamina? Jeez. That's so weak. Mada mada dane.

Kikumarucat: Hey! Don't copy off of Ryoma. You'll get me sued. Or hit by tennis balls. You were bad at running because I didn't wanna make you too much of a Mary-Sue, and you were based off of me, and you know I'm not exactly the best at track.

Aya: Whattaya mean, based off of you? Your hearing is atrocious! Some people believe you need hearing aids! And you can (probably) run better than THIS! I didn't even remember that Rikkaidai was the school garden I go to! I completely forgot!

Kikumarucat: Whatever. Writers exaggerate. Deal with it. Now get going.

Aya: Meanie. Kikumarucat does not own Prince of Tennis!

Kikumarucat: Good dog!

Aya: …


	6. Aya's Day

Chapter 6- Aya's Day

* * *

_I don't own POT. *sob*_

* * *

"Ne, ne, Aya-chan," Eiji-senpai asked eagerly, "What do you usually do throughout the day?"

I was sitting with my friends at a lunch table, enjoying the bento my brother made.

Yes, my brother. I could not cook. My brother could. It was a little sad, really. We unfortunately found out a few years ago that it is possible to burn water. And the water heater. And the electrical socket. And the wall area around it.

But never mind! Back to Eiji-senpai's question.

"Why do you ask, Eiji-senpai?" I said, narrowing my eyes in a playful way. "Are you a stalker or something?"

He paled at the thought. "No, no!" he said, waving his hand quickly. "I was just curious, not like I was going to follow you or something…"

I laughed. "OK, you guys wanna know? It might be a little inaccurate, since I do different things a lot."

Momo leaned in. "It's fine! Just tell us!" He said cheerfully. "I finished my lunch already, and all the taro buns at the cafeteria are gone!"

Kaidoh-kun snorted. "Pig…"

Momo turned. "What did you say, _Mamushi_?" He asked, putting emphasis on the nickname.

"Teme-"

"OK!" I intervened quickly. "Let's use today."

* * *

_Cheeeep Cheep Cheep Cheep Cheeeeepp. Cheeep Cheep Cheep Cheep Cheeeeepp. Cheeeep Cheep Cheep Cheep Ch-_

Aya slammed her hand down on the annoying alarm clock. It was a present from one of her friends in her old elementary school. He had a really annoying call that sounded like the word "cheap", and he would use it when he thought someone was being unfair. He knew she got really, really annoyed by that sound and thought it was funny, so he recorded it into a alarm clock and gave it to Aya as a present. It reminded her of him, especially when he moved to Canada.

It was 7:10. She went back to sleep. In five minutes, she woke back up and went to brush her teeth.

She squeezed out mint toothpaste and brushed her teeth. Then she washed her face to wake herself up.

Aya went back into her room and looked at the clock. 7:25. Yeah, she took a long time to do things, alright? She went back to sleep for another five minutes.

She got back up, got dressed in her uniform, sprayed on a light mist of scent, and went downstairs, checking that she didn't forget anything. It probably wasn't going to work though- she always forgot something.

Go downstairs, eat breakfast. Keniya was packing his bag. "Don't forget anything!" He called, knowing it wouldn't do any good.

Aya grabbed her brown bookbag. Good thing she had packed it the night before. Kind of-ish. She spotted the math textbook lying on the counter. Whoops.

"Itakimasu!" She shouted to an empty house. Keniya was beside her.

It was 7:55. She should be able to get to school before it started, which was 8:20.

Aya took her IPod out. Keniya took out a Rubix cube.

"Watch where you're going, Aniki." Aya said, like every morning.

"I'll rely on you." Keniya replied, just like always.

It was their routine, for Keniya to play with his Rubix cube, and rely on Aya to listen to her IPod and catch him if he accidently crosses a street when cars are whizzing by, which fortunately rarely happened.

* * *

"Ne, Aniki, we're at school." Aya told her brother.

Keniya looked up. "Ah, so we are. Ja ne, Aya."

"Ja ne." Aya walked into the school. It was 8:19. 1 minute left, plenty of time to get to her classroom.

Aya walked into her classroom just as the bell rung. She sat down in her assigned seat in diagonally in front of Momo, putting her IPod away.

As usual, she just closed her eyes and put her head on the desk for most of the periods. She had no inclination to improve her grades. And long as she got a decent mark and passed, she was good. Quite a lack of ambition, as her old friends used to say, but she was fine with it. Being smarter than your average person had its perks.

Then it was lunchtime. Aya brought her lunchpack out of her backpack and headed to the cafeteria.

She sweatdropped at the screaming line of kids waving around money, all crowded around a flustered-looking lunch lady behind a counter. The bread there wasn't even that good.

"Aya-chan! Aya-chan! Nya, come over here!"

* * *

Eiji frowned. "How are you going to tell the rest of the story? You're at where we are now."

I thought for a second. "I'll use yesterday. Just blend the two days together, whatever."

Eiji pouted. "Fine."

* * *

Aya sat with her friends and ate her bento. There was rice, lettuce, fish, chicken, and a boiled egg. Her friends chatted happily next to her. Well, the happier ones, anyways. She couldn't see Tezuka or Inui chatting happily.

The thought of Tezuka chatting made her cough. Instead of snorting or laughing, she held her laughter inside until she felt like she needed to let something out. And that came out in the form of a cough.

Luckily, she wasn't chewing anything at the time. Momo looked worriedly at her. "Aya-chan, you alright?"

He pounded her back, and she continued to cough harder. She glared up at Momo.

"Momo, if you do that again, I swear I will kick you." When Aya used the term "kick", it meant the same as "kill."

He froze. "Gomenasai, Aya-chan!" He shrieked, standing up and bowing.

Aya sighed and went back to her bento, finished her coughing fit.

After a couple of minutes, she stood up.

"See ya, guys." Aya gathered her things, and left, waving to her friends.

She went up the stairs, and came to a door. She opened it.

A blast of fresh air hit her face, making her blue hair blow around. She closed the door, and the air settled.

It was actually quite warm, with the sun shining. Aya sat beside the railing, and looked down.

There was a view of a lake right near Seigaku. Aya loved that lake. It was calm and still on nice days like this, and it sparkled in the sun. The blue was beautiful, and occasionally she would go to it in her spare time and splash her hand around in the water.

Aya closed my eyes and allowed the gentle breeze to tickle her face. It was refreshing.

She sat there for a few minutes, just sitting there with her eyes closed. Then she opened them and stood back up.

* * *

**A/N: This is still her flashback. I just changed it to first person.**

I walked back into the school building. I went to my next classroom, but I was early, so there were only a couple of kids chatting in their seats, waiting for class to start.

I took out my English notes and looked over them, making sure they were all correct. Luckily, they were.

Hey, I know I said I rock at English. These notes aren't really for me. I just review them once in a while for safety. They're really for-

"Oi! Aya-chan!" Momo barged in.

I smiled. "What's up, Momo?" I knew the answer, this happened every time we had a big test coming up.

"Uh…" he scratched the back of his neck. "Can I borrow your English notes to study?"

I smirked. "Yeah, sure, Momo, but you owe me."

In the end, it didn't really matter. We would both forget this favour he "owed" me.

Class started, we wrote the test (it was easy enough), and the rest of the day went by uneventfully.

"Wait, Miso! Don't put that in there, it will blow up!"

"Oh. Sorry, sensei."

"Argh…. I'm letting you sit on the side this time, alright?"

"Don't I do this every class?"

"… Just do it, Miso."

"Hai…"

Well, except for that class. Chemistry. Whatever.

* * *

_Dinggggg. Dinggggg._

School was over. I put my books in my bag slowly, unlike Momo who was already cart wheeling out the door.

I frowned. I think I forgot something, but I wasn't sure what. "Hmm…"

Forget it. I'll just get it tomorrow morning real quickly, whatever I forgot.

I walked out into the hall, and to the front lobby. I flipped open my cell phone, and typed in a number.

_Ringggggggg. Ringggggggg. Ringggg-_

"Hello?"

"Ne, Aniki, I'm done."

"What did you forget?" he asked suspiciously.

"I don't know. It doesn't matter. I'll do it tomorrow." I replied, irritated.

"Fine. Give me 5 minutes." *_Click*_

I put my phone away and went to the tennis courts. 5 minutes to my brother was not 5 minutes. He was always too slow, and had no sense of time. I bet he would take 15 minutes, so I might as well go do something for a while.

I stood by the tennis court cage, watching my friends, who were already there, play. They had rushed straight out of class and headed right to the tennis courts, for fear that they would be late and punished. Punishments meant… Inui Juice.

I don't really understand their fear of it. It didn't taste so bad. Strong taste maybe, but it wasn't horrible or anythin-

"Oiii! Imouto-chaaaannn!" Pounding feet sounded behind me.

I whipped around with my palm out, and my dear brother smacked straight into it.

"Learn to slow down, Aniki." I sighed.

He rubbed his head sheepishly and smiled. "Hehe."

I looked at him for a moment, then smiled as well. Sometimes, I think that I'm actually the older one in the family.

"Let's go home, Aniki." I said, pointedly looking at his dark green backpack, the one that matched his dark green glasses.

* * *

Aya stopped for a second.

"You know what? Sorry, Eiji-senpai, I can't remember what happened on the walk home." Aya lied.

She recalled to herself what happened after that.

* * *

Keniya put his hands behind his head and started whistling while walking. I took out my IPod.

"Anyone going to be home, Aniki?" I asked, unraveling my earphones.

He stopped suddenly and looked at me, with a rarely-seen serious face. I froze and looked at him. I hadn't seen that face on him since…

"What do you think, Aya?" he questioned sadly.

I looked him in his eyes, his emotion-filled eyes. Usually, you could only see cheeriness and playfulness in my brother's eyes, but this moment, in my brother's purple-pink eyes, I could see sadness, hurting, and betrayal.

I held contact for a little longer, then looked down. I stuffed my IPod back into my pocket, half-tangled.

We walked home in silence. When we walked through the door, I yelled "Tadaima!"

Silence.

My eyes started to gather moisture. _I will not cry._ I reminded myself. _You haven't cried in a long time. You don't have to start now._

My brother glanced at me. Seeing that my eyes were filling up, he suddenly hugged me.

I closed my eyes and let my tears fall, silently. I made no sound, just let the moisture fall onto my aniki's shirt.

When we separated, a part of my brother's shirt was wet. He didn't mention it though, just patted my head. He then smiled a little, and crouched down.

I let a corner of my mouth lift as well, and climbed onto his back. He stood up and piggybacked me to my room.

Setting me down on my bed, he patted my head once more and left softly.

I buried my face in my pillow and cried soundlessly.

* * *

Aya told none of that to Eiji.

She continued with the next part.

* * *

After 2 hours from coming home, I went downstairs after cleaning up my face.

There was spaghetti and meatballs on the table. Next to it was a note.

_Imouto-chan, dinner's on the table. Heat it if you need to, but I already did. I'm in my room if you need me._

_Aniki _

I smiled.

The dinner was still hot. He must have come down not too long ago. I ate it and went back upstairs to my room.

I messed around for a while. At 9:00, I took a shower, and at 11:00, I brushed my teeth. I went to bed and slept.

The End. Miso Aya's daily life.

* * *

"Yay!" Eiji cheered. Then stopped. "Wait, that's the end? That's it? It's so blunt though!"

Aya shrugged. "Take it or leave it, Eiji-senpai."

**FILLER CHAPTER XP**


	7. Laser Tagging

Chapter 7- Laser Tagging

* * *

_I no own POT. What up._

* * *

Yukimura panted.

"Come on, Niou!" he yelled. "Don't slack off, or else I'll set Sanada on you! Push yourself to the limit!"

Niou swore. "I can see what he's about to do next…"

Yukimura took a step back, aimed, and…

_Biang! Boo boo boo boo…._

The sound of a laser gun hitting a chest plate came.

Niou's gun light turned off.

"Kuso!" He swore again.

Turning around, Niou yelled, "I am a chicken, and Yagyuu has done all my pranks for me. He is the real trickster, and I am a puny earthworm."

He glared at Yukimura, who was smiling brightly. "Happy?"

Yukimura dramatically blew the barrel top of his laser gun. "For the sixth time."

The Rikkaidai tennis regulars were at Space Land Galore. Playing laser tag. To celebrate… Well, nothing really. Yukimura not dying? Niou not playing a trick on a teacher for half a day (Nah, that didn't happen.)? Marui growing half an inch taller (That didn't happen either.)?

Yukimura just wanted to play laser tag, and what Yukimura says is law.

Niou stomped his foot like a little child. "Why do you always shoot me? Go shoot Sanada! Marui's have a real ball watching Sanada trying to figure out how to work his gun. He doesn't even realize what the dying sound is. He's spinning around trying to find it!"

A faint "Tarundoru!" came from the distance.

Niou pointed towards the direction. "See?"

Yukimura sighed. "Genichirou really is technology-retarded, huh? Don't worry. I can have my fill of laughter from that by asking him to help me put new batteries in a calculator. You, on the other hand, have made that deal where you had to scream that phrase out every time you died."

Niou smirked.

* * *

The Rikkaidai regulars had a little scene before going into the laser arena.

"I think that is supposed to go over your head, Genichirou, not on your feet." Yanagi said.

Akaya laughed.

"Tarundoru! Seiichi, what is the point of this article of clothing? I see no point for it. Did you not say the lasers are harmless?" Sanada said tiredly.

"Shush, Genichirou, just put it over your head quietly. Good, good…" Yukimura had to resist saying 'dog'.

Giving in to Yukimura's coaxing, Sanada attempted to put it on.

"Fukubuchou, your head is in the armholes."

"TARUNDORU!"

* * *

After some scrambling, the tennis regulars somehow got the vest on Sanada.

"Hey guys, let's make a deal." Niou suggested mischievously. "How about, every time you die, you have to do something."

"Like what?" Akaya asked innocently.

Yukimura shot Niou a glare that said If-you-say-anything-that-will-scar-my-precious-ace -you-will-experience-torture-in-the-near-future.

Marui butted in. "How about everytime Jackal dies, he has to treat us once!"

"Yeah!" Akaya agreed.

Jackal tried to say, "Wait,guys-"

"Okay, moving on, how about Yanagi?" Marui interjected.

"Each time he gets shot, he has to burn a page of his notebook?" Niou suggested.

Yanagi's opened his mouth to object-

"Okay!" Marui said cheerfully.

In the end, it was this.

Jackal: Had to treat everyone to food once

Yanagi: Had to burn a page in his notebook

Akaya: Give up video games for a day

Marui: Give up sweets for a day

Sanada: Not wear his cap for a day

Yagyuu: Kick someone intentionally and run away without apologizing

Niou: -

"Have to yell: 'I am a chicken, and Yagyuu has done all my pranks for me. He is the real trickster, and I am a puny earthworm.'"

Everyone stared at Yukimura.

"Okkaayy…" Marui said slowly."You really thought that out, didn't you…"

Yukimura shrugged. "Well?" He said, with a happy look on his face.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Okay then, Yukimura." Niou said. "If you get shot, you have to tell us… who is the girl you are most interested in."

Marui snickered.

Yukimura glared daggers at Niou, ignoring Marui. "Okay."

* * *

"And you are now officially shot six times, courtesy of Yukimura Seiichi." Yukimura announced and bowed dramatically.

Niou huffed.

"There's a minute left in the game. Want to start heading back?" asked Yukimura.

Niou agreed, knowing that they are at a sort-of truce right now. Yukimura offered, and Niou knew that if he shot Yukimura now, Yukimura would find a way to get him back.

They started walking back towards the entrance.

"Damn, I wish you had got shot." Niou groaned. "I would kill to know that kind of information."

Yukimura smirked. "Well, you're not getting it anytime soon."

Yukimura looked at the built-in, glow in the dark watch that was given to everyone at the start of the game.

"Five seconds left. Five, four, three..." Yukimura smirked at Niou again.

"Two, on-"

_Biang! Boo boo boo boo…._

Yukimura's eyes went wide. He looked down. His gun light went out.

_Beep. Beep._ The watch alarm went off, signaling for the regulars to go back to the entrance.

Yukimura spun around, looking for his attacker.

Sanada held a gun up, finger awkwardly in the trigger. It was pointed directly at Yukimura.

Yukimura fixed Sanada with the steeliest look he had.

Sanada looked scared.

Niou cracked up.

* * *

Aya: Poor Sanada. His first kill, and it was Yukimura.

Kikumarucat: Hehe. I chuckled sadistically in my mind when I first thought this idea.

Aya: Japanese:

Kuso: Damnit

Kikumarucat: I don't own POT! See ya!


	8. The Result of Laser Tagging

Chapter 8- The Result of Laser Tagging

* * *

_POT is a far, far away dream._

* * *

Yukimura smiled angelically.

Everyone else shivered.

Niou glanced at the… he didn't even know what to call it… _thing_ in the corner. It was solid, but liquid. It was hard, but soft. It was red, but blue. And it had a cap on it. Like Sanada's.

It was the day after Rikkaidai's Special Tennis Practice Outing: Laser Tag Edition! Everyone gathered at an extremely expensive coffee house- Jackal was paying- and sat there, waiting for Yukimura and Sanada.

Yukimura had showed up, carrying a dog cage.

"Eh? Buchou, what's that?" Marui questioned, trying to peer inside the bars of the cage.

"Oh, _things_." Yukimura smiled. He unhooked the latch and dumped the contents out.

The tennis regulars jumped back.

"What _is_ that thing, Buchou?" Akaya asked in wonder. "Can I poke it?"

Yukimura beamed. "Go ahead! But one thing first…" his expression turned stern.

"You cannot wear this hat, remember? Not for 374 days." he spoke to the _thing_.

Everyone jumped back again.

Yagyu coughed and pushed up his glasses. "Ah- Yukimura-san… Is that… Sanada-san?"

Niou cut in, "And didja kill him?"

Yukimura's expression fell. "Of course not, Yagyuu! Why, did you think I was the type of person to do such a thing to one of my close, close friends?"

Yagyuu didn't answer.

Yukimura rolled his eyes. "Whatever. But this is not Sanada."

Niou could have sworn he heard Yukimura say under his breath "…anymore."

They left the… _thing_ in the corner and ordered. Jackal cried when he saw what Marui ordered.

"I'll have… 15 slices of strawberry cheesecake, 5 lemon loafs, 7 croissants, 14 marble cake slices, and 3 Cokes please! To start."

When all the food had arrived (some of it needed to be put on the floor), Niou cleared the space on the table in front of him.

"So, Mura-buchou," he said, putting his elbows on the table, "What did we say you had to do if you got shot again?"

Akaya piped up. "You have to tell us who you like, Buchou!"

Niou's eyes flashed. "No, Brat, he has to tell us which girl he's most interested in. There's a difference." He knew Yukimura would find a loophole if they went Akaya's way.

Yukimura grimaced. "How about we talk about this at… Marui's house?" he said, trying to put it off for as long as possible.

"Nuh-u-" Niou was cut off.

"Yeah!" Jackal yelled. Everyone in the restaurant looked at him. "Oops. Sorry! Let's go to Marui's house now! C'mon! Waitress, paycheck please!" Jackal didn't want Marui to order even more food. His wallet was already emptied.

* * *

After Jackal paid with the last bits of his savings, they set off towards Marui's house.

Yukimura stopped."Oh, a gardening store. Let's check that out." He wanted to put this off for as long as possible. Though very, very unlikely, there is a minuscule chance that everyone would forget his dare.

Yukimura smiled happily. They had wasted 45 minutes at the gardening store, and he planned to do it again.

"Ne, minna, look, a bookstore-"

"NO!" Niou shouted. "We're going to Marui's house, goddamn the freaking bookstore!" He grabbed Yukimura's arm and dragged him off.

* * *

"So, what should we do?" Marui asked once they were at his house. HE had obviously forgotten what they came to do.

"Interrogate Yukimura, obviousl-" Niou was cut off.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Akaya shouted happily.

Everyone looked strangely at him.

"What do you think we are," Jackal asked, "Seven year old girls?"

Yukimura stepped in with his fist of power. "Minna, look at Akaya's pouting face. Let's play Truth or Dare." No one looked at Niou's pouting face (Except it couldn't really be called a pout- tricksters don't pout).

"Okay... who goes first?" Marui asked. They were in Marui's basement, which basically served as his own living room. It was littered with candy wrappers, crushed pop cans, and socks. There was a large TV in the corner.

They sat in a circle cross-legged.

"I wanna go first!" Akaya happily yelled.

The regulars sweatdropped. 'How can he be so happy…'

"Truth or dare… Yanagi!" Akaya said.

Yanagi blinked… or he would have, if he had opened his eyes… "Truth."

"I truth you to eat an ant!" Akaya proposed.

…

'Does he really know how to play this game?' Everyone thought.

"There is no such thing as 'truthing' someone." Yanagi told Akaya.

"Aww… but I really wanted you to eat an ant…" Akaya scowled.

"Here, brat! I'll help you think of something to ask Yanagi!" Niou grinned.

Yanagi glared at Niou. "Finee, I won't, Data-Robot…"

"What is the probability of me beating Mura-buchou?" Akaya asked.

Yanagi replied immediately, "0.001%."

Akaya pouted. Yukimura smiled.

"Next!" Jackal called.

* * *

They played until they got to Niou (he was dared to run around the block screaming "Aliens! Duck and cover!" in English)

"Soo, Mura-buchouuu…" Niou rubbed his hands together. "Truth… or Dare?"

Yukimura grimaced.

"You're gonna wanna say Truth, by the way," Niou added. "You don't want to know what I have in store for you if you choose Dare."

Yukimura sighed. The last time he played Truth or Dare and chose Dare with Niou, his hair turned orange. "Truth."

"YouhavetoanswerYukimura-buchouwhoisthegirlyouarem ostinterestedin?!" Niou said that in one breath before Yukimura could think of a way to wiggle out of this.

Yukimura scowled. He tried unleashing a death glare at Niou, but he ducked in time. It hit Jackal.

"Well?" Niou said impatiently. Jackal was on the floor unconscious, smoking.

Yukimura groaned. He wished he could use his buchou privileges to get out of this, but what example would that set for Akaya?

It was obvious who he had the most interest in. That Miso Aya girl, definitely, hands down. The other girls in his school were either screaming fangirls or meek, scared of him. They reminded Yukimura of squirrels.

But he was sure that his teammates would over think it and make a decision that he liked her. Besides, didn't Yagyuu have a crush on her?

Yukimura sighed. "The girl I have the most interest in... is Miso Aya."

Yagyuu looked surprised, then crushed. Realizing his face just slipped, he put his gentleman face back on. It scarcely worked.

Niou looked surprised, then started cackling.

Everyone else looked confused.

"Who's that, Mura-buchou?" Akaya asked. Even Jackal had recovered and now sat up in interest.

Niou shook his head, still chuckling. "That blue-haired chick from Seigaku. Remember? Yagyuu has a crush on her-" Niou covered his mouth and spun around.

"Holy shizzle, Yagyuu, I- Uh... The... blue-haired chick from Seigaku... that... um...

"Niou-kun." Yagyuu pushed up his glasses. "You do not need to bother. I do not like that girl, so you do not need to try to not hurt my feelings."

Yeah, like Yukimura and Niou would believe him.

"Anyways, that's funny, Mura-buchou. Why, of all girls, why her? I really don't understand you and Yagyuu." Niou laughed.

"I will only answer one question, Niou." Yukimura scowled.

* * *

Kikumarucat: How's that?

Aya: What happened to Sanada...

Kikumarcat: ...I think they left him at the coffee shop.

Aya: Japanese legend:

-buchou: suffix for captain

-kun: suffix, usually for boys

-san: formal suffix

Minna: everyone

Kikumarucat: See ya!


	9. Niou's Prank Gets Pranked

Chapter 9- Niou's Prank Gets Pranked

* * *

_I, not surprisingly, don't own POT._

* * *

"Aniki." Aya turned to her brother. "I'm going to the drug store. Don't wait up."

Keniya pouted. "Whyyy… whyyy are you leaving your poor, poor Nii-chan all alooonneee…." He made puppy dog eyes.

_Slam._ The door closed shut in his face.

* * *

Niou walked through the crowded streets of Tokyo, wearing a blue hoodie and loose grey jeans. In his many, large pockets were: itching powder, thread, squirting flowers, rubber worms, rubber ducks, water in a small container, paper, #2 pencil, a small apple, and sunscreen. To name a few.

Yep, you guessed it, he was trying to prank someone. In Kanagawa, people knew him, and kept wary of him. But in Tokyo, unsuspecting fools were the perfect targets.

So, basically, the whole of Tokyo was a perfect target.

But who knew how long it would be before he would have to go to Osaka to pull pranks. Word gets around fast, ya know.

So anyways, while he was wandering along, he came upon a blue-haired, earphone-wearing, camera-wielding girl.

Huh. He didn't know that she had an interest in photography. That made Fuji from Seigaku and… Yukimura-buchou have a relation to her. No wonder Mura-buchou liked her (come to think of it, he was good friends with Fuji as well, wasn't he?) so much. All of them had that "Photographer" aura.

Come to think of it, they all had that "Sadistic" aura too. He wondered if she was somehow brilliant as well, like the "Child of God", or the "Tensai". Niou shuddered thinking about it.

He followed her to the local drug store. Niou watched as she went up to the photo-development counter. She took a SD card out of her camera, and stuck it in the slot on the self-developing machine.

After pressing a few buttons, she took the SD card back and walked away. Niou wondered where she was going. After a few moments, he realized what he should have been doing and hurried after her.

* * *

Someone was following her.

Aya had figured this out from the moment she went into the drug store. She could hear his footsteps behind her, carefully placed. Nobody seemed to realize that walking around stealthily is actually just barely more noticeable than just walking normally. But then again, almost no one had hearing as acute as hers.

The doctor said it was really strange, her ears. Aya could hear almost as well as a dog. But she didn't like telling people about this trait. Mostly because if she told people, they would stop whispering secrets around her. Aya liked knowing things, even if she never says them.

Aya was curious. She didn't know who it was. She checked in a reflection once, but the person noticed- smart guy- and ducked out of the way indiscreetly. At least she assumed it's a guy. What fun was it to be stalked by a girl?

_Lightbulb._

Aya got an evil idea. She quickly walked to Cornson Street, where there was shops everywhere. She searched around with her eyes a bit, and smirked, heading to one particular shop.

"Let's see what he does."

* * *

Oh god. Oh no.

Niou froze in horror. No, don't do this to him. Please.

The girl was headed towards a Victoria's Secret store.

Well, he still needed to see what this girl was doing, right? Sacrificing his eyes should be nothing…

Niou swallowed his nervousness, drew up his hoodie, and bravely stepped inside the pink store, following the- purple hair?

Crap.

* * *

Aya held in her laugher, just barely.

She had saw that the stalker was busy freaking out, and ducked to the side, shoving a conveniently walking by blue-purple haired stranger onto the path she was going in. She whispered in the person's ear, "Help me do this one thing. Walk into that Victoria's Secret store." The person looked at her weirdly, but she avoided their gaze.

Thankfully, the stranger did as she asked, walking into the lingerie shop. She watched as the stalker gulped and followed her in.

Then he froze.

"Bwahahaha!" Aya couldn't contain her laughter anymore. "Omigod, what was that look on your face- hahahaha!"

The boy that was following her stomped up to her and undrew his hoodie so she could see his face.

"What was that prank all about?" Silver hair fell out of the blue hoodie, revealing a not bad-looking face. The boy seemed slightly familiar, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

Aya shrugged. "Hey, you were following me. That gives me free rein to do whatever I want. Which is fortunate, because I don't usually get the opportunity. You look like a person who understands that."

"Well, yeah, actually I do." The tall male reluctantly agreed. "But to manipulate me to go into a lingerie store? That's just plain… actually, I would probably do that to my teammates if I had the chance."

"See?" Aya smirked.

"Fine. You win this time." The boy huffed.

"Oh- one second." Aya ran up to her accomplice. "Excuse me."

The purplish-blue haired person turned. "Yes?"

"Thank you for helping me by doing what I told without asking any questions. That was really nice of you. Good thing you're not a male, or it would have been even harder." Aya bowed.

The stranger's voice turned strained. "A-Ah. It's no problem." She walked away.

When Aya turned back to her stalker, he was smirking.

"What's so funny?" Aya asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," The silver-haired boy grinned. "Just the little fact that that girl you just talked to? She was male."

Aya frowned. What was he talking about- Ah.

Aya cussed under her breath and grimaced. The silver-haired boy grinned.

* * *

"So, what were you following me here for, stalker?" Aya asked.

They were sitting at a table in a coffee shop, facing each other. They both didn't order anything, as none of them wanted to pay for anything.

"No reason," the boy smirked. "Hey, wait. Why am I a stalker?"

"Because you are one. Aren't you?" Aya tilted her head in confusion.

The boy facepalmed. "No, woman, I am not a stalker. Do you recognize this handsome handsome face, baby? You must, as it's impossible to forget these amazingly good looks-"

"No."

The boy's head fell down on the table and black swirls started evaporating out of him. Aya cocked her head. Who was this silver-haired boy? Ah- her favourite colour!

"I like your hair." Aya offered as consolation.

The boy just waved his hand lazily in the air. "It's bleached."

Meh. Whatever. "So, stalker, what's your name?"

The male sat up. "Niou Masaharu's my name. I also go by Trickster of the Courts."

Aya snickered. "Trickster? Like, you get tricked by people easily?"

The boy frowned. "Hey, that was a one time thing only. It won't happen again."

"We'll see about that," Aya muttered under her breath, making a silent promise to herself to manipulate him again.

"Anyways, I know who you are. Miso Aya. Correct, no?"

"See? Stalker." Aya showed her proof.

"I'm _not_! Anyways, isn't miso a type of fish soup?" The boy asked, smirking.

Aya's eyes narrowed.

* * *

Niou sat up and rubbed his eyes. He was on a white clean bed, one that wasn't his own. What was going on? He slowly became aware of a dull ache in his head and stomach.

"Ah, Rattail-san, you're awake?" A sickly sweet voice that reminded him of Yukimura-buchou's death smile rang out.

Miso Aya came into the room, and yep, she was wearing an exact copy of Yukimura's DIE-BIOTCH smile.

"I'm sorry," the girl smiled, "I had kicked you in the stomach, punched you in the head and _accidently_ knocked you out before I realized I hadn't gave you the rules yet. I'm _really_ sorry."

Niou shivered. This girl scared him. Just by the angelic smile.

"I carried your unconscious body back here, and let you down on a bed. That's _all _I did to you. Promise!" The girl giggled.

Niou almost snorted at that. Oh yeah? Why was there a cut on his foot? Whatever, he decided it was better for his health not to ask. This girl was too much like Yukimura for comfort.

"Anyways, where am I?" Niou asked, rubbing his head. Damn, that bump hurt.

"You're in my house," Aya said. Niou blinked. "On my bed."

Niou let that sink in for a second. "And you have no reservations about that?"

Aya looked confused. "Why would I be unwilling to let you sleep on my bed? Are you unhygienic?"

Niou sighed. This girl was going to get molested and she would have no idea what was going on.

"Yo, Aniki!" The girl called through the open door. "Rattail-san is awake!"

Niou was slightly offended at the name Rattail-san, but before he could say anything, a head poked in around the door.

"Hey, Rattail-san!" A boy who looked about 15 years old- one year older than him- bounded into the room. He had scruffy dark blue hair with bangs that hung almost over his pink-ish-purple eyes. He was wearing dark green glasses and had a smile on his face. He was holding a tray laden with food.

"Miso Keniya, at your service!" The boy bowed comically, somehow managing to continue balancing the tray on one hand. "I see you've woken up! Don't mind my baby sister's beating- she's just playful that way. Itt-tt-tt-aaii!" The boy's so-called "baby sister" thumped him on the head.

Niou was just confused for a second. Okay, first of all, why was everyone calling him Rattail-san? That wasn't the most noticeable feature about him, was it? They could've gone with "Handsome-san"! Or " Incredible-san"!

And second, what time was it? He realized that his stomach growled at the sight of the food.

"Ne, _Aya_," Niou said, careful to not use her surname, "How long have I been passed out for?"

Aya shrugged. "Well, we met at around 10 o'clock, right? And now… you've been passed out for 4 hours."

Niou gaped. It was 2:00?! Where in did world did she get the strength to knock out someone for _four flippin' hours_?!

Keniya set the tray full of mashed potatoes, a fancy-looking turkey sandwich, sliced apples and orange juice down on the bed. "Eat," he ordered. "You didn't eat lunch. You'll die of malnutrition."

Aya rolled her eyes. "Aniki, you can't starve from missing one meal. Besides, who really cares if he starves?"

Niou felt hurt. "Hey…"

Keniya picked up the spoon and forced it in Niou's hand. "Eat." He commanded.

"Itadakimasu." Niou reluctantly put the spoonful of mashed potatoes in his mouth. His eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't had homemade food in a long time, and this was really _good_ homemade food. He assumed Aya made it-

"So?" Keniya's face entered his field of vision. "How is it?"

Niou chewed and swallowed. "Good." He took another bite.

Keniya punched the air. "Yesss! I'll be a amazing cook soon enough!"

…Never mind.

"Sorry if you don't like Western food," Keniya continued rambling, "But kawaii imouto-chan here doesn't like Chinese food, so I made Western food today."

Niou looked at Aya incredulously. She grew up in Japan, yet disliked Chinese food? How did this… how did she even grow up… what?!

Niou felt his head spinning from all the new and weird information about the Miso family.

"Uh, I think I'm okay now, so-"

"Wait." Keniya pushed Niou down, eyes flashing. "You have to EAT IT."

Niou, disturbed by the boy pushing him down on the bed, sat up and wolfed the whole thing down.

"Thank you for the meal!" Niou folded his hands into a prayer position and bowed as best he could while sitting on a bed. "Please let me get up…"

"Wow, Rattail-san, I didn't know you were supposed to bow after eating a meal. Have I been praying wrong my whole life?" Aya said sarcastically. "You really overkilled it. You must be so desperate to leave."

Keniya rolled his eyes. "Fine, get up." This boy seemed to have weird personality changes, though not as drastic as Akaya. Niou hoped the girl wasn't like that as well.

Niou unsteadily got out of the bed… and promptly fell back, blacking out.

* * *

Aya and Keniya looked at each other.

"Wow, he's like a 17th century woman, falling over in a dead faint." Aya said."I must have punched him a little too hard. Oops."

Keniya huffed. "Whatever, leave the idiot there." He started to stride out of the room, when-

"Aniki." Aya gestured at the tray. "Take the plates."

Keniya came back and picked them up. Aya leaned in towards him.

"Hey, Aniki?" Keniya turned once again to his little sister. "Don't ever forget that I love you."

Immediately, Keniya's stormy face softened. "You always know how to calm me down, imouto." He ruffled Aya's hair. "I love you too."

Keniya walked out of the room with the plates.

* * *

Aya stayed behind, looking at Niou. "Sheesh."

Suddenly, she had an idea. She bent down, and started going through Niou's pockets.

After searching through mounds of fake flowers and yogurt cups, she finally found what she wanted.

"Aha!" Aya smiled in triumphant. She went down the stairs two at a time. Flopping on her couch, she switched on Niou's cell phone.

It was a surprisingly fancy looking IPhone 5. She wondered how he got the money for such an expensive phone.

Scrolling through his contacts, she noticed that 'Mom' and 'Dad' were at the very bottom. That meant he called his parents rarely, if at all.

She spotted a folder that said "Tennis Team". She opened that up and found 7 contacts.

"Enie, Meanie, Miny, Moe- This one." Aya randomly chose a number and dialed it.

* * *

KC: I wonder if you guys ever notice, Aya rants sometimes?

Aya: Huh? When?

KC: Like when she was talking about Niou walking, then to her hearing, then to the doctor, then to not telling people, then to how she listens in to other's conversations?

Aya: Hey! You do realize you were the one putting all that dialogue! Anyways, it's a lovable trait about me. Don't judge.

KC: Whatever. Japanese legend:

Aniki/Nii-chan: Older brother

Tokyo: The city where Seigaku is

Kanagawa: The city where Rikkaidai is

Osaka: The city where Shitenhouji is

-buchou: Captain

-san: A formal name you call someone. Equivalent to "Mr.", "Ms.", or "Mrs."

Itai: A sound one makes when hurt

Imouto: Little sister

Itadakimasu: Basically, "Thank you for the meal"

Aya: Victoria's Secret is a lingerie store for women. *snicker*. Aniki got mad because Niou didn't eat, and it reminded him of an unpleasant time in our lives. KC'll elaborate on that later. And sorry if most people couldn't tell, but the stranger that I shoved into the store was Tanaka Kouhei from Josei Shounan. Oops. He actually _does_ look like a girl! And, well, Niou does have a rattail.

KC: Stupid. Hehe, I wonder who Aya called, out of the Rikkaidai tennis team? See you next time!


End file.
